


King of Lies

by Rivana



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivana/pseuds/Rivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone deserved the title it was him. It will always be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Lies

Methos lies. It is a fact as old as civilisation. As old as time.

He lies even when he tells the truth, because he almost always tells it in a way that will make it impossible to believe.

He lies with a straight face, he lies with a smile, he lies in a thousand different ways that no one will ever know.

He even lies to himself. Methos has made lying to himself into an artform.

Who am I today? I'm Adam Pierson.

Who am I today? I am Methos, as Adam Pierson would be Methos.

Who am I today? I am a king, a slave, an indian chief. And I have the papers to prove it.

I haven't taken a head in over 200 years. Lie. It's been close to 500. He doesn't need the quickenings and he doesn't want the attention that goes with a beheading. He manipulates others to take the heads for him.

There can be only one? Lie. There can be however many he desires there to be. The prize is making him care enough to keep you alive.


End file.
